I Know You
by The Scorch Trials
Summary: -No creas que no te conozco Thomas- Le dijo mirandolo con enojo y furia. Thomas estaba seguro de que sus ojos escupian fuego. -Tu hiciste mi vida miserable y por eso te devolvi el favor, ¿Como se siente cuando la persona que mas quieres te traiciona?- Luego, solo se desvanecio.
1. Chapter 1: Yo Los Conosco

_**Hola a todos, esta vez voy a escribir acerca de Maze Runner: Prueba De Fuego, recién lo empiezo pero creo que leí lo suficiente para hacer esta historia. Espero les guste tanto como a mí me gusta escribirla, sin más pre ángulos…. Disfruten!**_

**Prologo: Yo Los Conozco**

Los he visto…

Cada mes, cada día, cada hora, cada segundo desde que estoy aquí.

Por desgracia nunca los he conocido personalmente, pero si los he visto trabajar desde que fueron enviados allí, y les hicimos las vidas miserables.

¿Qué quién soy? …

Me llamo Sabrina, tengo 16 años, soy mediana, rubia y de ojos marrones y que suerte la mía que trabajo para CRUEL. Así es, desde pequeña mi tía, Ava Paige la directora de CRUEL, me recluto para trabaja aquí. Soy una de los tantos creadores del maldito laberinto, pero para ser sincera cuando me reclutaron no tenía idea de para que me querían, ayude en el diseño, en los planos, en los penitentes, pero cada vez que quería saber algo nunca me lo decían.

Entre tantos años, veía que traían mas chicos de mi edad, maso menos entr años, me hice amiga de todos hasta que…

-Debemos empezar a poner en marcha la prueba uno-

Esa frase siempre perdurara en mi memoria, jamás podre sacarla. No sabía a qué se referían hasta que un día mis amigos comenzaron a desaparecer y no sabía a donde los mandaban.

Un día mientras daba los últimos detalles al laberinto, uno de los guardias de CRUEL me llevo a una sala de operaciones, pero cuando pregunte porque que creen… no me respondieron, solo me pusieron anestesia y lo último que recuerdo fue…

-Podría morir en la operación pero debemos hacerlo, sino podría delatarnos-

Después de eso solo recuerdo que desperté y cuando mire a mi alrededor mi tía me observaba, me pregunto cómo estaba y yo le dije que no recordaba nada, solo a mi familia, mi nombre, apellido y edad. Luego me llevo a una sala llena de pantallas, monitores todo de última tecnología y me pidió que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones frente a una pantalla, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, mire la pantalla y era un área todo a la intemperie y en la pantalla de mi acompañante vi muros con enredaderas y cuando le pregunte que era solo me dijo _¨Es el laberinto_¨.

Cuando empecé a observar todo note que había personas allí, que trabajaban para formar una sociedad, cada mes una caja subía y traía a alguien nuevo pero siempre eran hombres o más bien, adolecentes. Habían hecho una finca y techos donde dormían, la ¨caja¨ también les daba provisiones, habían hecho un grupo que salía al laberinto a recorrer y buscar una salida pero debían salir antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Hubo varios que se quedaron adentro y eran asesinados por unas cosas llamadas _¨penitentes_¨, y debo decir que eran horribles, pasaron tres años y yo ya cumplía los 16 pero, mientras trabaje vigilando a esos muchachos surgieron inconvenientes y ahora trabajaba a la fuerza.

**Un año atrás**

Trabajaba de costumbre cuando me empezó a doler la cabeza, era un dolor demasiado fuerte y de pronto una imagen paso por mi mente, quise retenerla pero no pude.

Eran capsulas con agua, en ellas habían chicos que parecían ahogarse, recuerdo que yo estaba junto a mi tía cuando esos chicos estaban allí encerrados.

Parpadee un par de veces hasta que todo me quedo más claro, esos chicos que estaban allí en esa área eran los de las capsulas, recuerdo algo referido a unas pruebas para salvar la humanidad de _¨La Llamarada¨_ una enfermedad, y ahí comprendí todo estábamos utilizando la vida de esos chicos para hallar una cura, les habían borrado la memoria, cambiado los nombres y los habían mandado allí, lo único que yo no sabía era si los conocía.

Me revele contra CRUEL, pero secuestraron a mi madre y a mi hermano para que yo trabajara sino los matarían, aunque no había sido la primera vez porque tiempo atrás me había revelado y ayudado a un grupo A, antes de que pasara lo de las llamaradas solares, a pasar las pruebas y cuando mi tía se entero me mando a llamar y asesino a todos los reclutados frente a mí.

Pero esta vez no iba a pasar, me puse del lado de los reclutados aunque fingí estar del lado de CRUEL, vi todo por lo que tuvieron que pasar hasta que me sacaron de los controles por no querer matar a uno de los chicos con un penitente hacer que fuera lento para que muriera aplastado por un muro. Vi como uno de todos los habitantes quería salir de allí, sufrí cuando dejaron las compuertas del laberinto abiertas y la mayoría murió, vi como se rebelaron contra un pequeño grupo que no quería dejar el área, vi como corrieron por sus vidas y como sobrevivieron y lograron salir, contemple como se creyeron que todos estábamos muertos y solo fue una trampa y sufrí al ver como el más joven de los habitantes era asesinado por otro al estar controlado por el chip que CRUEL les implanto para controlarlos.

Lo peor fue ver como se creyeron el rescate, y pensaban que estaban a salvo y que todo había terminado, nunca me perdía de nada hasta vi cuando la chica subió por la caja y todo empezó a empeorar echándole la culpa a ella y al muchacho morocho.

Cuando todo termino creí que ya no habría nada peor para ellos pero, me equivoque, seguía lo peor, solo recuerdo que escuche…

-Hay que dar inicio a la Fase Dos-

¿Fase dos?, eso solo quería decir una cosa…

No era todo, les harían otra prueba para que hallaran la cura, otra vez tendrían que correr por sus vidas tan solo para la prioridad de la humanidad.

Lo que más me molestaba era que parecía que nunca nadie se preguntara como seria pasar por lo que ellos pasaron y pasaran y tampoco nadie le preguntaba a ellos que era lo que querían, aunque obviamente la respuesta de ellos seria que no quieren pasar por esto y esa sería la respuesta de cualquiera.

Pero esta vez no estarán solos, juntaran al equipo B con ellos, que son todas chicas y un chico, pero cuando digo que no estarán solos no me refiero a eso sino a que esta vez me revelare y los ayudare a pasar la prueba dos…

_**Espero les haya gustado el prologo el siguiente capítulo da inicio desde el segundo libro de la trilogía, dejen sus reviews !**_

_**Saludos y nos vemos la próxima**_

_**Miranda Fernández **_


	2. Chapter 2: Verte A Los Ojos Duele

_**Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza en actualizar pasa que estaba corta de inspiración y me tome el tiempo en terminar de leer el libro. En fin, en cuestión la historia será muy diferente a partir de aquí y solo espero que les guste. Los personajes son propiedad de James Dashner yo solo soy propietaria de Sabrina y la historia.**_

**Capitulo 2: Verte A Los Ojos Duele**

-Debes aclararles todo y no olvides ningún detalle-Dijo una mujer

-Descuide Ava Paige, no omitiré nada, sabrán todo lo que deben saber-Dijo un hombre vestido de traje blanco.

Sabrina se encontraba justo al lado de su tía, el hombre de traje se dirigió a cumplir con su labor y Ava Paige se dirigió con su sobrina a la sala de controles. En una de las pantallas, Sabrina logro divisar a los Habitantes, que comían y esperaban que el hombre les dijera algo.

-Cuando esto termine, nos dirigiremos a un sitio-Dijo la mujer cerca del oído de ella.

Al fin y al cabo, los Habitantes no tomaron nada bien lo que La Rata -como lo habían apodado- les había dicho, se enloquecieron al saber que tenían La Llamarada, que debían pasar otra prueba en el desierto, eran cosas difíciles de asimilar, pero La Rata apenas termino se fue de allí y volvió a las instalaciones.

Como La Rata lo había dicho, los Habitantes cumplieron y pasaron la Trans-Plana y en los túneles subterráneos murió uno de los chicos. Tampoco habían entendido porque en vez de Teresa en la habitación se encontraba Aris, y afuera del cuarto un letrero que decía _La Traidora_. No entendían sus tatuajes, ni nada de nada pero cumplieron con lo que se les designo hacer.

En un cuarto de las instalaciones de CRUEL, Sabrina armaba una valija, poca ropa y algunas armas, salió de la habitación y camino despreocupada por los pabellones, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie, ni siquiera con su tía, que no noto cuando paso por detrás de ella. Al salir noto que un Berg estaba sin pasajeros solo el piloto y cuando subió lo amenazo.

-Oiga Sabrina, si no se baja ahora mismo llamo a tu tía-

-¡Cállate!-Dijo Sabrina empuñando un cuchillo-Más vale que despegues ahora o sino tendrán que coserte la cara-

El piloto, asustado, despego y la llevo a donde ella le dijo. Era un edificio dentro de una zona segura, rodeada de paredones así los Cranks no penetraban al lugar, parecía abandonado pero había movimiento de gente que estaba sana y empuñaban algunas lanzas y cuchillos.

Sabrina bajo del Berg y miro a todos lados, como si buscara a alguien en especial.

-Escucha si le dices algo a alguien te encontrare y te matare-Dijo la joven

El Berg partió y ella se acerco a un grupo de chicas y chicos que la reconocieron y llevaron a su habitación, donde se cambio el vestido, por un pantalón deportivo y una remera verde, en el cinturón llevaba un cuchillo y una navaja. La verdad era que Sabrina conocía ese lugar desde hacía bastante tiempo, ella era la creadora de esa zona segura o como todos allí le decían La Resistencia, era un lugar en contra de CRUEL que se había creado para proteger a las personas que estaban en las calles y sobre todo a los reclutados para las pruebas, lo único que debían hacer era encontrarlos en el desierto y traerlos hasta allí.

Mientras tanto, con los reclutados.

Todos esperaban la hora asignada por La Rata para pasar por la Trans-Plana, pero mientras comían y se preparaban el edificio fue invadido y todos los Habitantes se prepararon para lo peor o para pelear si era necesario. Eran un grupo de hombres vestidos de trajes negros con un bordado del lado del corazón que decía las iniciales L.R, todos los miraban fijos pero ninguno se movia, ni siquiera los Habitantes.

Los hombres se abrieron paso para dejar ver a Sabrina que se adelantaba hasta quedar frente a todos, miro a cada uno de los adolescentes y a Thomas le sostuvo la mirada un tiempo.

-¿Reclutas del grupo A?-Pregunto al fin

-Si-Se escucho desde atrás

-¿Y tu quien eres?-Grito Minho quien ya estaba harto de tantas caras nuevas

-Me llamo Sabrina y yo solo quiero ayudarlos en esta prueba-

-Si claro, como no, apuesto a que eres infiltrada de CRUEL-Dijo Newt

-No, no lo soy, mi tía les está haciendo todo esto, pero yo no estoy de su lado, se los juro-

-No interesa-Dijo Aris

En ese momento, se hacia la hora exacta para que ellos pasaran por la Trans-Plana. Ninguno lo pensó dos veces, se organizaron dejando a Sabrina mirando todo desde un costado, y empezaron a pasar por la Trans-Plana, a lo último fue Thomas, quien antes de pasar miro a Sabrina, esta lo miro y rápidamente desvió la mirada. Él solo entro y se perdió a través de la oscuridad.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos señorita Sabrina?-Pregunto un hombre

-Déjalos, los reencontraremos gracias a nuestros informantes-


	3. Chapter 3: En Mi Mente (EXTRA)

_**Hola a todos! Este es otro capítulo de Desert, Tests, Love and Betrayal. Es algo corto porque solo es del punto de vista de Sabrina, más bien son algunos de sus recuerdos, no es necesario que entiendan este corto solo que comprendan algunas cosas o que saquen sus conclusiones.**_

**Capitulo 3: En Mi Mente**

Tendría 13 años, me encontraba frente a la computadora y Thomas frente a mí.

_Thomas, ¿puedes oírme? _Le pregunte telepáticamente

_Si_ Fue solo su respuesta

Mi tía entro al lugar, detrás de ella dos niños de la misma edad, una chica de cabello negro y ojos celeste y un chico que miraba el piso. Los había visto de lejos pero no sabía sus nombres, hasta entonces… _Teresa_… ese nombre perdurara en mi mente para siempre…

Los ojos de Thomas se posaron en los de ella y jamás se alejaron. Se amigaron demasiado rápido, usaban la telepatía y aunque yo no supiera que decían sabia que se estaban comunicando cuando se miraban.

-Ya lo ves, él se olvido de ti-

Tenía razón, él se había olvidado de mí por completo. Me pasaba por al lado y me chocaba sin darse cuenta, no me dirigía la palabra ni siquiera telepáticamente, yo solo estaba allí, una mas del personal de CRUEL, una más de los reclutados, hasta que…

-Sabrina, ven conmigo-

Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí por un pasillo junto con mi tía, hasta una sala llena de algunos integrantes del personal. Me comentaron sobre La Llamarada, y su plan para procurar la raza humana haciendo pruebas con algunos reclutados, el área, el desierto, todo…

-Solo depende de ti Sabrina, danos el okey y los nombres, y nosotros pondremos las pruebas en marcha-

Lo dude un poco, y pedí un rato para recapacitar. Mi tía me condujo de nuevo a donde me encontraba, pero cuando entre decidí que quería volver a salir. Thomas y Teresa se habían dado un beso, en la mejilla, pero era un beso, los mire con rabia a ambos, quienes notaron mi falta de escrúpulos.

Solo me di media vuelta, salí de allí con mi tía atrás mío, medite un segundo mas y cuando ella me iba a decir algo la interrumpí levantando mi mano con la palma abierta para que se detuviera.

-¿Cuándo inician las pruebas?-


End file.
